


Magic Position

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write something where Kurt and Blaine realize that they can see the couple across the street from them get it on and they accidentally get into some sort of voyeuristic competition with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Position

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Caroline flipmeforward for beta reading <3

Kurt is so ready for a lazy evening in bed, cuddling up next to his newlywed husband and letting something random on the TV wash over him. Today’s shift at the diner had been pure hell and even now his legs and feet are still aching. He drags himself over to their bed, only having thrown on a fresh pair of underwear and a shirt after his shower, falling into what can only be described as heaven. Soft-cushioned, good smelling heaven.

“So, today’s cuddle night?”

Kurt lifts his head, lips spreading into a smile when he sees Blaine leaning over him. “Yeah. Sorry, but I’m exhausted.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Blaine murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss on Kurt’s forehead before getting up onto the bed as well. “We’re married now after all, it’s completely normal for us to not have sex anymore.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at the joke and huffs out a offended little sigh. “Excuse me, just this morning I sucked you off in the shower, so I don’t think you have anything to complain about, mister.”

Blaine shoots him an impish grin before he’s starts to imitate an angry cat scratching the air. “Someone’s in a wonderful mood tonight, I see.”

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot,” Kurt groans, but not without giving his husband a fond look, and finally takes his place next to Blaine, snuggling up to him so his head is resting on Blaine’s chest. “Mhmm, can you turn off the light, baby? We can watch some TV until I fall asleep.”

“Um, am I allowed to continue watching TV even when you’re asleep?” Blaine asks teasingly, reaching to flip the light switch on the wall next to him. “Or does Your Highness not allow such activities while getting his beauty sleep?”

“Blaine.” Kurt can’t help but chuckle, giving the soft flesh on Blaine’s slightly round belly a small pinch. “As long as you don’t watch porn, I don’t care.”

“But porn is the best way for me to fall asleep, I swear,” Blaine says with a deadpan look, causing Kurt to giggle even more. “Really, these monotonous moans are like a lullaby-”

“Blaine! Come on, shut up now,” Kurt says, unable to hide the affectionate tone in his voice. Finally able to close his eyes, Kurt takes a deep breath. “Mhm, you smell good.”

“You too- wait is that your way of telling me you want sex after all?”

“Oh god, I give up,” Kurt says, sighing but still smiling as he snuggles closer, nuzzling his face against the soft fabric of Blaine’s shirt.

For a while, they just lie there, and Kurt can already feel himself slowly being lulled to sleep by Blaine’s warmth and the calming sound of his heartbeat.

When, suddenly, Blaine starts shaking him a little. “Hey, are you still awake?”

“No,” Kurt groans, pulling the covers up over his head.

“You have to watch this,” Blaine tries again, now starting to push him off his chest.

Kurt gives up, huffing out a frustrated sigh and glaring daggers at Blaine when he finally sits up. “I swear to god-”

“Look!” Blaine cuts him off, eyes twinkling with a roguish look, as if he’d just caught someone naked.

As Kurt finds out seconds later, there’s actually some truth in that. Because when he follows the direction of Blaine’s pointed finger, leading out of their bedroom window and into the window of the house across the street, his eyes catch sight of something that is indeed very naked: Their neighbors having sex.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, eyes growing wide and not able to tear them away, even though the sight really isn’t something he finds very aesthetically pleasing. In fact, it even makes his stomach lurch a little, because their neighbors are old. Old and wrinkly and old.

“Whoa, look at that, he’s really giving everything he’s got, huh?” Blaine remarks, seemingly enthralled by watching their aged neighbors going at it. “But I’m a bit worried though. Doesn’t Mrs Carter have an artificial hip joint?”

Kurt grimaces, turning his face away from the horrendous sight and gagging slightly. “That’s going to give me nightmares. I don’t think I can ever look them in the eye again.”

“Aw come on, let them have some fun, too,” Blaine laughs but Kurt just shakes his head and rolls over.

So much for cuddling, Kurt thinks, glowering. Pulling the blankets almost all the way over his head and closing his eyes, he tries to ban the sickening images out of his mind so he can finally fall into his much needed peaceful slumber.

However, this proves difficult because Blaine still seems fascinated by the spectacle unfolding almost in front of him. And he doesn’t fail to make that known to Kurt.  
“Wow, I think they’re using positions from the Kama Sutra.”

“Holy crap, it’s a miracle their bed hasn’t broke yet!”

“Is that the thing straight people call motorboating?”

Kurt’s jaw clenches, pulse beginning to race.

“Wow, Mr. Clarke is such a lucky guy.”

That’s when Kurt’s eyes fly open.

“Excuse me, what?!” he almost yells as he sits up, staring at Blaine with an aghast expression on his face.

Blaine just gives a small shrug, blinking and seemingly surprised at Kurt’s sudden outburst. “Mrs. Clark is really flexible.”

“I’m flexible, too!” Kurt snaps, face now glowing hot. “I- how are we even having this conversation?! Why are you still watching them?!”

“Well, I’m not attracted to Mrs. Clarke of course, but Mr. Clarke must’ve been a very handsome man back in his younger days-”

“Who are you,” Kurt whispers, completely horrified at this point and shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m just saying, Kurt. They seem to really have fun with what they’re doing and I admire that. And, well, they seem to be pretty adventurous and happy to try out new things. Maybe we could learn something from them, who knows.”

Kurt squints his eyes. “Are you implying that our old, seemingly dead neighbors are better in bed than us?”

“They don’t seem dead to me, not at all,” Blaine wisecracks. “I just think...maybe we should take advice from them. I mean when was the last time we tried out something new in bed?”

Kurt ponders the question for a moment, the thoughts in his mind spinning and running wild. “Now,” he suddenly blurts out and Kurt knows It’s a knee jerk reaction. One he hopefully won’t regret.

Blaine has barely time to open his mouth and blink at him before Kurt’s jumping out of the bed. “Get yourself ready!” he calls before slamming the door to their bathroom shut.

 

A couple of minutes later, Kurt stomps back into their bedroom, still fuming a bit about Blaine’s words from before. He’s naked now, ass wet from his rushed-through cleaning routine, and his erect cock bounces slightly as he hops onto the bed.

It’s Blaine’s turn to gawk now, the sight of Kurt’s naked body pulling him into a seemingly trance-like state; absently stroking his hard cock, the flushed head glistening with lube and pre-come.

“So, um, how-” Blaine doesn’t get any further before Kurt is straddling him in reverse, the swell of his soft naked ass teasingly brushing against Blaine’s erection.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Kurt states firmly, eyes burning with determination as he looks over his shoulder. He leans forward, now in a squatting position with his ass hovering mere inches above Blaine’s stiff cock. “We haven’t done it like this in a while, right?” His voice is a bit strained, both from holding his balance, and the dull ache of sheer need inside of him.

“No,” Blaine breathes, humming softly as he grasps the firm flesh of Kurt’s ass, holding the round cheeks apart to get a good view of Kurt’s pink and slicked up hole. “Oh god, that’s so hot.”

“Thanks, I know,” Kurt huffs out, strands of his hair falling onto his forehead as he reaches below to position Blaine’s cock against his entrance. “I’m gonna show you that no one’s better at this than us.” With that, Kurt slowly sinks down, feeling the blunt pressure against his rim and taking a deep breath before pushing his hips further down.

They both gasp, and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut when the thick head plunges past the tight ring of muscles, the sudden wide stretch running shivers down his spine and making him bite his lip from the dull burning sensation.

Blaine groans behind him, fingers digging into the flesh of Kurt’s ass as if needing something to hold onto as Kurt slowly lowers himself down completely.

“I’ve really missed your cock, oh god,” Kurt grunts out, ass now snug against Blaine’s body, with trimmed public hair tickling his skin.

“Didn’t you remind me earlier that you had it in your mouth just this morning?” Blaine says, hands roughly kneading Kurt’s ass, the pale skin already starting to flush from the ministrations. “You need more lube or is it okay?”

“It’s okay,” Kurt sighs, head dropping as his body finally adjusts to the wide stretch. “And it’s different.” He slowly starts lifting his hips. “There’s nothing compared to this. Fuck.” He sinks back down, the drag of Blaine’s cock inside of him making the nerves located there spark with a dozen of electric little jolts. “Nothing compares to your cock inside my ass.”

“Agreed,” Blaine says, voice hoarse. “There was a time where we had anal every day, remember?”

“Of course, I do,” Kurt replies, leaning back and putting all of his weight onto his arms as he places them on either side of Blaine’s body. This causes Blaine to move his arms from Kurt’s ass to his waist, helping him to keep his balance on top of him. “I was such a cockslut, oh god.”

“You still are,” Blaine chuckles, pinching Kurt’s hip a little. “And I surely wouldn’t complain if you’d fall back into...that behavior.”

“O-okay,” Kurt moans, now moving at a leisurely pace that’s still enough to make his hard cock bounce with every thrust. “I’ve just been so tired lately.” It’s true. It hasn’t even been that long since they’ve had anal sex, maybe two weeks or so, but with both their busy schedule - college, part-time jobs - it really has felt like an eternity.

“I know, me, too,” Blaine pants, “But please let us not become one of those boring, not sex-having couples, like, fu-fuck-” Blaine’s breath hitches a little as Kurt speeds up his rhythm, the soft flesh of his ass now smacking slightly against Blaine’s skin. “I love blowjobs, love frotting- and everything, but god I need your fucking ass, Kurt. Need it-”

“Y-yes,” Kurt whimpers, now fucking himself in earnest on Blaine’s thick length, his own cock now bouncing and flapping against his stomach and leaving a small wet spot where the head, slick with pre-come, connects with his skin there. “No matter how tired I am, you just have to fuck me, baby. You have t-to give it to me. Bend me over or press me against the tiles in the shower and fuck me- oh-”

“Yeah, just gonna take you,” Blaine groans, low and guttural, causing thousands of shivers to run down Kurt’s spine. He usually loves being able to look into Blaine’s eyes during sex, to kiss him, hold him close, but this - not seeing his husband, just feeling and hearing him - leaves him with an arousing tingle spreading in his stomach.

Even though Kurt has now almost forgotten about their neighbors and is more than satisfied with their current sexual activity, there’s still the nagging voice in his head. There’s just something he feels is still missing, something he needs to do to really prove it to Blaine that they’re not boring.

“W-wait, can you-” Kurt falters, already lifting himself up from Blaine’s lap, which is met by a very displeased sounding whine. “Let’s do what they did.”

As Kurt turns around, Blaine just blinks at him, obviously not very pleased with Kurt’s sudden decision to change their position. “Well,” he starts, furrowing his brows. “They did a lot of different things.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well sorry, I didn’t really find that much pleasure in watching them as long as you did, true.” Blaine pouts a little at that. “But um, I was thinking, you know, when you showed me, they were doing this,” he gestures with his hands, ringing for words. “Oh god, I can’t believe I’m really doing this but,” he pauses again, this time to shudder a little. “They were doing this yoga-like...thing, like Mr. Carter was doing a bridge - and god knows how he did it - and then Mrs. Clarke just...sat on top of him.”

As if Kurt had just described a scene from a movie, Blaine’s eyes light up. “Oh yeah, that was amazing! Let’s do it!”

And so Kurt finds himself standing on the bed a few moments later, each of his legs positioned on either side of Blaine’s backwards bent body. It looks ridiculous.

“Okay, so um, I’m gonna slowly lower myself now okay? I’m trying not to put any weight on you because I’m really afraid you’re gonna collapse and break your spine or something.”

“That’s really what I need to hear now,” Blaine mutters, voice audibly strained.

Kurt ignores him, trying to stay focused on his task to get Blaine’s cock back inside of him, using his fingers to spread himself open as he feels the thick head bluntly pressing into him. It slides in easily into his stretched and slick hole, and they both let out a small relieved groan once Blaine’s fully seated inside of Kurt again.

Being full with cock feels great of course, like always, but Kurt quickly notices the cons of this never before tried position. It’s uncomfortable, holding all his weight on his legs and doing squat-like little movements with the constant reminder to not settle down with all his weight by no means. And Blaine doesn’t really seem to be into as well, letting out strained little moans that don’t sound like he’s enjoying himself at all.

“Should we-” Kurt starts to say, leaning down, and by that doing a great mistake. He loses his balance, one of his feet slipping on the sheets, and falls forward, pressing not only his hands onto Blaine’s chest but all of his weight as well.

“Aaah!”

 

When Kurt’s eyes blink open, he finds himself horizontally on the bed, head resting on Blaine’s chest. And for a moment, it’s almost nice, feeling Blaine’s warm skin, with the soft hairs on his chest rubbing against his cheek. But then, Blaine lets out a pained groan, and Kurt remembers.

“Oh god!” he gasps, jolting up and worry-filled eyes scanning Blaine’s body for any visible injuries. “Honey? Oh god, baby, are you okay-”

“We’re never doing this again,” Blaine moans, face twisted in pain. He’s lying flat down on his back and much to Kurt’s relief there’s no sight of a twisted ankle or weirdly-bent arm.

Only Blaine’s cock seems to have taken offence in their attempt at being adventurous and daring. He hasn’t completely lost his erection yet but Kurt can see that he isn’t entirely hard anymore, and that Blaine surely isn’t in the mood to go on.

Neither does Kurt, who can literally feel his arousal die away with each passing second.

Uttering out a deep sigh, Kurt gets off the bed, reaching for the box of kleenex that’s standing on their nightstand. “I’m sorry,” he mutters as he starts wiping the slick remains of the lube from his ass. “I...I just wanted us to try something new.”

“Oh god, Kurt, it’s not your fault,” Blaine groans, now reaching for a kleenex to clean himself up as well. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Hm?” Kurt looks up from where he’s kneeling in front of the drawers of their dresser, reaching for a fresh pair of underwear.

Blaine shoots him a crooked smile, his eyes following as Kurt pulls on a pair of purple briefs. “Let’s stay boring, okay?”

That makes Kurt laugh, and it’s much needed, especially after the recent events. He hops back onto the bed and presses Blaine’s head into the pillows as he peppers his face with kisses.

“Thank god,” Kurt says with a soft laugh, “I never want to do this again.”

“Me neither,” Blaine assures him, gently pushing Kurt off him as he sits up to put his boxers back on. “I’m pretty sure I had a near death experience just now. I mean, on one side it’d be pretty nice to die with my dick up your ass, but-”

“Blaine!” Kurt shoots him an aghast look but has to giggle regardless. “So, from now on, we’re only going to fuck in missionary, I guess?”

“Well, not entirely,” Blaine muses, lying back down and pulling the covers over them both. “We can still do it doggy-style or you can ride me if we want to spice things up a little. But besides that, we’re just going to have our usual boring sex.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call occasional spankings and roleplay boring…”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine admits with a chuckle. “But, no Kama Sutra. Never again. And from now on, we’re keeping the blinds lowered in this room.”

Kurt’s lips twitch into a smile. “So, no more voyeuristic spying on our elderly amateur porn star neighbors?”

“Nope,” Blaine says. “I think we’re actually too young for all that stuff, you know? For now, I’m more than satisfied with what we have.”

“Me, too,” Kurt sighs happily, closing his eyes and snuggling up closer to his husband. “And now, I finally want my cuddles.”

Blaine’s chest vibrates with a soft, barely audible laugh, his arm wrapping tightly around Kurt’s waist as nose gently nuzzles Kurt’s forehead. “And you’ll get your cuddles, baby.”


End file.
